Untitled
by SilverDawn15
Summary: My first lemon! I have no idea what to call this. I was inspired by Calesvol's G's Shameless Tales of Zhongguo and Nihon where it was chapter nine that inspired me to create this. China snaps and creates his own side during WWII but he won't settle until one of the Axis is on his side. After he captures Japan that's when he has his own fun with him.


Hetalia

Untitled

Warning(s): AU, yaoi, blood, and lemon(probably, if my parents don't catch me first)

_Year: 1942 Subject: World War 2_

Pain. Rage. That was all that was being felt during the war. Eight countries were fighting for peace or domination and one side was starting to lose. While Japan lost the Battle of Midway, Germany was defeated at North Africa but they still planned to lunge ahead with their domination. China, after being fed up by the rest of the Allies, revolted from the Allied and created: the Communist Party, whose main goal was to spread communism throughout the world. No one suspected that the Communist Party would infuriate the Axis since it was one more obstacle to world domination.

Japan, however, was even more hurt by this action than Germany, who was angered, or Italy, who just wanted to surrender. Ever since China found him, he looked up to him as a brother and a mentor. But it all changed when he was a teenation, one day he looked at his brother and felt something different. It was more than the brotherly love he felt for China, and it almost frightened him. It took a couple decades to figure it out but after finally realizing it, he never denied it either: he was in love with China.

He still is in love with China and won't ever tell anyone, not even Germany or Italy. To him, they are still strangers and is still getting used to their ways but still doesn't have enough courage to tell them. His Emperor, however, found it as an opportunity to a step closer to domination. No matter what Japan did to stop the invasion, he was forced to attack. Although the results were not what the Emperor expected.

"Ahh!" Japan shouted as he fell on his back to the ground in pain. A long slash, reaching from his right shoulder to his left hip, was near vertical as it bled heavily onto the ground. The person that gave him the now-bleeding scar was the same one that he betrayed. But this scar was on the opposite side than the one that person received. China stared down at him as his blood kept spreading and spreading. He wondered why the way Japan attacked him was so similar, until it suddenly hit him: the betrayal.

* * *

><p><em>Year: 1894 Subject: Japan's betrayal<em>

That day was different for both of them. China was getting ready to go to bed while Japan was on his way to talk to him. This day was important to Japan as China's house was nearing his vision, today was the day he was going to confess his long-lasting love to the older nation. Just as he stepped into the clearing: a painful spasm took over him. Harsh whispers echoed in his head as he struggled to get off the ground but then instantly recognized the voices: they were from his Emperor and his government.

Next thing he knew, he was off the ground but there was something wrong: he couldn't control his body. The government was forcing him to do the deed to make one step towards his independence. He could only watch as his body walked towards the house and hesitated as he reached the door. _'I can't do this...'_ He thought but a second later he knocked on the wooden door.

"Kiku! It's good to see you! What are you doing in the middle of the night?" China asked as he opened the door but never noticed the way that he stood like a solider during a military check-up. "Would you like to come in? I was just deciding if..." All of a sudden his katana was pulled out of its sheath, interrupting China from finishing his sentence. "K-Kiku... W-What are you doing?" The katana was just pointed at him as no answer was returned. "Kiku!"

_'I can't do it!'_ Japan thought terrified but watched in horror as his body slashed the katana. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't see the damage, but heard a yelp and a thud before daring to open his eyes. He cried immediately as he regained control of his body and saw the now-bleeding scar as he dropped his katana before China cried out in pain. He turned to glare at Japan as tears ran down his face. "Kiku! How could you do this to me?" Japan gave no reply as he was crying himself. "Kiku, why did you do this?"

Japan immediately turned around so he wouldn't blurt out what he wanted to say earlier. "Look at me, Kiku!" China demanded before a soft, broken voice answered him. "I'm sorry..." Japan replied before running out of the house with a no explanation. As he was running from the clearing he could still hear China yell at him and forced himself to not go back and explain what happened and what he actually wanted to say.

"You promised! You promised that we wouldn't let the war come between our relationship!"

* * *

><p><em>Year: 1942 Subject: Japan's Kidnapping<em>

Japan was drifting in and out of unconsciousness as he felt a cold blade pressed up against his neck but there was no movement afterwards. It was as if he was given a choice to either die or beg to stay alive. "P-prease don't kirr me..." He whispered as the pain on his chest was becoming more and more unbearable. "I-I'rr do anything..." A shadow covered his face as the blade moved from its position to be plunged into the ground next to him. "Never betray me." China whispered sternly, his breath ghosting over the other's face before Japan finally went under unconsciousness.

The blade China used to fight was the katana that Japan dropped after he attacked him and ran with no explanation. Now it was payback time. He pulled the katana out of the ground and put it in its sheath before doing the same to Japan's katana then gently but firmly picked him up. Not even caring of the blood getting on his uniform, he walked to where his camp was. There was a doctor there to help heal both their wounds but even afterwards he was never going to let Japan leave. He had an idea of what to do to make sure Japan stays with him, and not with those _Westerners_, for good.

_(AN: I live in North America, but I'm not saying anything bad about it! I'm just interpreting China's thoughts about the rest of the countries that's not in Asia!)_

"How is he?" China asked as his eyes showed no emotion, even if they're his people he only wants to show one person his emotions. "It took a few hours but he's in better shape than he was earlier," The doctor replied calmly. "And the scar was close to being straight, a couple more inches then it would." China didn't looked pleased at the remark about what happened, Japan marked him when he left and now China marked him.

He brushed past the doctor, with half a mind to plan his death, and walked towards the cabin that was holding Japan until his wounds were healed. The doorknob, a little worn by the years, turned slowly as the door opened and he poked his head in the room. The room was bare except for a window in the right wall, a torn and dirty rug on the floor, and a bed with a lump in the left corner of the room.

He smirked as he walked into the room, quietly closed the door, and walked towards the bed before gently pulling the covers off the lump. Japan was asleep with long bandages going over his right shoulder to his left hip and then going over his stomach. He was asleep with some difficulty of breathing by the long scar over his chest. "Wake up little one." He whispered as he leaned close to the sleeping nation with his breath ghosting over the other's face.

The other's eyes flickered briefly before slowly opening. His vision slowly focused to see China smiling down on him and was instantly confused. "Morning Jú Huā," China said as he pecked the confused nation on his cheek. "How did you sleep wô de ài?" Japan didn't answer as he noticed the difference in the older country. When he fought him, he was cold and harsh but now he was calm and gentle.

"W-What happened?" He asked as he tried to sit up. "We fough, domination vs communism, and the results weren't good for you." China replied as he gently brushed his hand against the bandage. Japan moaned a bit and blushed in reply but instead of apologizing, China's eyes darkened instantly.

"You liked that Kiku?" He asked teasingly as he gently tugged the bandages off the other and let them fall to the ground. The scar that was near straight, not completely straight as it was off by a couple of inches, it was red and slightly puffy but it was something else to him: it was a new weak spot for him to keep to himself.

Swift fingers instantly pulled his shirt off, leaving both of them shirtless. He blushed as he noticed the pure long-lasting love in the other's eyes. "W-What are you-" "I've been in rove with you ever since I was a teenation, and I stirr am." Japan interrupted him, and he was instantly shocked. The amount of time Japan's been in love with him, he's been in love with him the same amount.

He smirked deviously before leaning towards him, and kissed him while trying to force his mouth open. Japan was shocked for five seconds before returning the kiss and opened his mouth for the other's tongue to explore. He moaned as the other's tongue played with his and as China briefly touched his sensitive scar.

China pulled away before giving the same treatment to the other's neck. Japan moaned as he latched his hands onto the other's back, but stopped once he touched an old scar that was painfully familiar. "You never gave an explanation." China replied as he stared into his eyes. "My government was controrring my body the second your house came into my view," He replied as he had a haunted look in his eyes. "After the accident I regained contror of my body."

Now China knew why he acted different after the accident: he was controlled until he gave him the scar then he was free of his government.

A jolt went through Japan as he felt something wet move on his chest and moaned every time it touched his scar. Suddenly heat enclosed over one of his nipples as it gently pulled and sucked it. He moaned loudly as the other grinded into him and as his scar was gently rubbed.

"You're mine." China said as he started undoing Japan's pants. Japan wrapped his arms around China's neck and panted as he tried to get his breath back. He jumped instantly as he was grabbed through his boxers, which were red for some reason, and tried to stay still as it was being pulled down to reveal his member.

"C-China!" He shouted as sudden heat enclosed over his member. China started sucking as he stuck three fingers into the other's mouth. Japan got the idea and moved his tongue around the appendages until they were wet enough to be removed from his mouth.

Just as he was close to release, the heat immediately left. He whined a bit before gasping as a finger was inserted into him. "Relax," China said as he kissed him to get his mind off the pain. "You'll feel good soon." Just saying that got Japan to relax instantly as another finger was inserted.

The two appendages started sissoring and went deeper as if he was looking for something before adding a third finger. All of a sudden his attention was diverted as he felt a pair of hands shakily undoing his own pants. "Forgot about that." China said as he managed to get out of his pants and his fingers rubbed against something.

"C-CHINA!" Japan moaned out loudly as China looked at him curiously before smirking and doing it again. He moved all three of his fingers as they slammed into the other's prostate repeatedly and Japan moaned out repeatedly.

Just as he felt the familiar feeling, the fingers were suddenly pulled out of him. He was curious for a second until he felt something larger enter him. "A-AHH!" He gasped out as China slowly thrust into him, trying to find the spot that made him nearly go wild. "F-Faster...More..." He repeated as China obeyed his asking and sped up while going harder too.

"AH!" He said as a hand wrapped around his member and tried to match China's speed, but he was thrusting sloppily into him almost immediately. For the third time, a familiar heat pooled in him before it was unbearable. "YAO!" He shouted as he released onto both of them before China suddenly thrusted painfully into him. "KIKU!" He shouted as he released, instantly filling Japan as he settled down from his high.

Slowly he pulled out and then collapsed onto Japan before pulling the blanket over both of them.

"Wǒ ài nǐ Yao." Japan mumbled before falling asleep.

"Aishiteru Kiku." China said before following his new lover into sleep.

* * *

><p>Months later Japan lost to China and was claimed as a Communist State and became a part of the Communist Party. Not only was Germany and Italy shocked that their ally was captured and taken but when they met the Allied and the Communist Party for an arranged meeting, they saw Japan sitting next to China. Italy ran to ask him why he was with an enemy when a katana was thrust in his face.<p>

He immediately ran back to Germany's side as the others watched with different looks on their faces; America was shocked, England had wide eyes, Russia was still smiling creepily for some reason, France was surprised, Germany was slightly angry, Italy was scared, and China was smirking at Japan as he held him close to him as he whispered to him.

The Axis now physically and mentally lost Japan.


End file.
